Elf
Elf was a popular board game created and distributed by former Homeni Gamery, whom produced it from 1979 to 1984. Elf is an acronym, meaning Enter Larry's Farm. A revised version was made in 1980, and a sequel, Elof, was sold from 1983 to 1984. It discontinued after the Board Game Crash of 1984, in which the only games Homeni Gamery wold were Army and Salsa. Orgins When Gavinci Homeni, founder and chairman of Homeni Gamery, needed a new game, he tried combining several games together. He kept trying until he gave up. Suddenly, he realised that instead of combining, he could improve on games. He tried improving on Mancala and Find Four sets, but to no avail. Eventually, he tried out Slides and Stairs and eventually came out with a new game. At first, he called it "Slides and Stairs Improved+", but not many were attracted. Then, he used acronyms and eventually came up with a farm theme. It was named "Elf", and eventually recieved praise from the other executives upon preveiwing. It came into the market on 27 March 1979 and made quite a profit that year. It was discontinued in 1984 due to the stock market crash of YOWSER. Gameplay Colour Tiles Elf is similar to Slides and Stairs, but with a twist. All tiles are coloured, 45% white, and if you step on a colour other than white, you have to perform a task. Here is the full list: *Red = Move your character to the Cityzone (the picture of Cityzone is similar to that of CP) *Orange = Move your character to Port Fish (the picture of Port Fish is similar to that of Snowville) *Yellow = Your opponents will dare you to do something. *Light Green = Move your character down to the nearest snake ahead of you. *Dark Green = Move your character down to the nearest snake behind you. *Light Blue = Move your character up to the nearest ladder ahead of you. *Darrk Blue = Move your character up to the nearest ladder behind you. *Violet = Return to Square One. Key Areas There are key areas in the map besides the squares. Cityzone and Port Fish could be accessed via the coloured squares, whilst Amber Gardens and Snowtree Sanctuary could be accessed by rolling a certain number thrice on three turns. Cityzone Cityzone is a CP-like square in which you are "lost" in until you roll the number three and return to it's original position (it will be marked by an "X" figure). There are two tubes that connect it to the other squares too. They connect to squares 41, next to a snake, and 77, next to a ladder. Port Fish Port Fish is a fishing port that is similar to Snowville, but the fish depicted in the drawing could only be caught in Shiverpool. It directs you to either Square 63, 23, 53, 83, 93 or 13 depending on the number rolled (the lower value the first digit is of the tile, the lower the number on the dice should be to teleport there). Amber Gardens Amber Gardens is a forest and statics are similar to Cityzone, just that you need to roll 5 and teleport immediately to 8. Snowtree Sanctuary Snowtree Sanctuary could only be accesssed by rolling the number 6. There are also coloured tiles there, but leading to a different area in the map. Upon entering the area, you need to roll the dice to either go to 1 or 100. In the revised version, it became 2 and 99. Objective: Enter Larry's Farm After going through all the coloured tiles, you will enter Larry's Farm, considered as the "home" or "hometown". However, another set of stages await. You need to pass through The Seven Super Snowcones to win the game. To do so, you need to roll from number one to six for snowcones one to six respectively. The seventh snowcone could be accessed by rolling either three high numbers (4,5,6) or low numbers (1,2,3) in a row. Trivia Internal Links * Homeni Gamery Category:Items Category:games